Reste
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Sasuke doit partir, Naruto refuse. Sasunaru. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à l'auteur original de « Naruto ». **

**Auteur : Sebarrya**

**Genre : Romance, drame**

**Titre : Reste**

**Couple : Sasunaru**

**Note de l'auteur : Mon premier Sasunaru, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

« Vas-y, tue moi ! Oui, tue moi, Sasuke ! Tue moi que je ne ressente plus rien ! Tue moi puisque tu ne veux plus de moi ! »

Un coup m'atteint, m'imposant le silence. Tu me regardes excédé puis lâche d'une voix presque … triste ?

« Naruto, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais. Mais je dois m'en aller et ce n'est pas par ta faute.

-Pourquoi, Sasuke ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est trop compliqué à expliquer.

-Explique moi quand même !

-Non, je ne peux pas Naruto. »

Tu commences à t'en aller. Je te rattrape et te frappe :

« Ne pars pas ! Pas comme ça !

-Il le faut.

-Non ! Je refuse !

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas partir mais je dois le faire.

-Je m'en fiche, je viens à peine de découvrir qui tu es vraiment alors je refuse que tu t'en ailles.

-Désolé Naruto.

-Non ! Tu n'es pas désolé ! Sinon, tu resterais … »

Ma voix se casse sur les derniers mots. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je t'aime trop pour te perdre.

« Sinon tu m'expliquerais …

-Naruto …

-Non ! Il n'y a pas de Naruto qui tienne. Reste !

-Je ne peux pas …

-Quand on veut, on peut !

-C'est impossible, Naruto.

-Rien n'est impossible !

-J'aimerais te croire.

-Alors crois moi. »

Tu plonges tes yeux d'un noir profond dans mes yeux bleu. Tu as l'air sincèrement triste et désolé mais je ne peux me résoudre à te perdre, pas maintenant. Pas maintenant que nous sommes ensemble. Une larme coule sur ma joue. Tu t'approches pour l'essuyer et tu me prends dans tes bras.

« Crois moi, Naruto, si je le pouvais je resterais auprès de toi et je ne te quitterais plus jamais.

-Ca ne sert à rien de le dire, il faut le faire.

-J'aimerais …

-Fais-le.

-Impossible.

-Je te l'ai dit, Sasuke, rien n'est impossible. Crois moi.

-Je voudrais …

-Fais-le au lieu de me trouver de fausses excuses.

-Ce ne sont pas de fausses excuses.

-Reste ! »

Je te sers dans mes bras, plus fort. J'approche mon visage du tien et doucement je t'embrasse désespérément. Je mets toute ma peine dans ce baiser. Comment veux-tu que je vive sans toi, sans t'embrasser, sans ta chaleur près de moi le soir, sans tes bras autour de moi, sans tes paroles de réconfort quand je vais mal ? Je ne peux pas. Avant toi j'avais déjà du mal à vivre, mais maintenant que je suis habitué à t'avoir, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans toi.

« Tu ne veux pas me tuer mais si tu t'en vas, ce sera pareil. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Sasuke.

-Tu ne crois pas que je ne le sais pas ? Tu ne crois pas que ça me fait souffrir autant que toi ?

-Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Pour ma vengeance …

-Ta vengeance ?! Tu préfères ta vengeance à moi ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais je dois m'en aller sinon tu seras en danger. Itachi voudra …

-Je me fous d'Itachi, je suis assez fort pour me défendre !

-Je le sais. Mais Itachi est plus fort. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Alors reste. »

J'ai l'impression que les mots glissent sur toi sans te pénétrer. Itachi… Une fois de plus, il arrive à te pourrir la vie même à distance. Tu tentes de t'éloigner, je te serre plus fort encore dans mes bras.

« Naruto …

-Non, tu ne partiras pas ! Jamais !

-C'est pour ton bien.

-Sans toi, je ne peux pas aller bien !

-Tu t'en remettras.

-Mais toi est-ce que tu t'en remettras ?

-Non … »

Cette révélation me laisse stupéfait. Tu m'embrasses, doucement, tendrement, comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ne pars pas.

« Alors pourquoi pars-tu ?

-Pour ne pas te perdre.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je savais que tu ne comprendrais pas, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'expliquer.

-Tu pars pour ne pas me perdre, alors que si tu pars, je me tue.

-Naruto, je reviendrais.

-Ne te moque pas de moi. Entre temps tu m'auras oublier.

-Impossible, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier et tu le sais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

-Tu m'aimes ? C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Tu m'aimes mais tu pars !

-Excuse moi …

-Non, je ne t'excuse pas !

-Excuse moi pour ce que je vais faire … »

Tu as murmuré cette dernière phrase avant de m'embrasser. Je ressens soudain une grande douleur. Puis plus rien, je sombre dans le noir. Quand je me réveille tu n'es plus là. Je suis sur mon lit, sur la table de chevet un papier est posé. Je m'en empare et le lis, inquiet.

« Cher Naruto,

Je m'excuse d'avoir du t'assommer mais si tu avais été conscient, je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de partir. Je reviendrais, je te le promets. Attend moi, je t'en prie. Je t'aime.

Sasuke. »

Je pleure. Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse les arrêter. Tu es parti. Mais je vais t'attendre Sasuke. Parce que tu me l'as demandé. Parce que je t'aime. Parce que même si tu n'es plus près de moi, tu es en vie. Parce que tu m'aimes. Reviens moi vite, parce que vivre sans toi, c'est comme ne plus vivre.

**J'espére que ça vous a plu. Review ? **

**Bisous et à bientôt, **

**Sebarrya. **


End file.
